Frenzy
by tulipsandbutterflies
Summary: Dani came out of Faery and is now 18. Ryodan can't fight against his love anymore. New dangers and betrayals. Nothing is what it seems. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my new fanfiction for Fever Series, about Dani and Ryo. I love them and I can't wait for them to be together. Hope you enjoy :)**

**If you want to see my cast for Ryo and Dani go to my profile page.**

* * *

Her black holes for eyes were terrifying. Usually I'm never afraid, ever. The Mega doesn't fear anything. But this _thing _scared the bejuzes out of me. The fangs in her white face made her look like a vision from hell, a nightmare wide awake.

She had no lower body and her gown made of guts made me want to puke.

"Are you ready, Christian?" I ask getting ready to run.

We have been in Faery for a week and I was starting to feel really tired.

Christian didn't answer me. He had been tortured by the Hag and he didn't look exactly nice.

Dude, she feed on blood and guts. Christian could heal but… even he need time.

When I finally saw the portal I grasped his hand and ran the hell out of that world. The Hag screamed and the noise was enough to blow up my eardrums.

The moment we touched the portal, my body shivered and I felt her hands grab a few locks of my hair. Christian fell on the concrete and bumped his head. I fell on my stomach and looked up.

My sweet, sweet Dublin.

Dublin was more destroyed than I remembered. How long have I been in Faery? A month? A year?

I looked at the place next to me and Christian just vanished.

"What the hell, dude?!"

I mean, come on, I risked my life to save him, I will be punished by Ryodan because I wanted to save the damn Unseelie and he doesn't even give me a Thank You.

I got up from the floor and realized that I was so much more hurt and tired than I thought. I stagger through the street holding my stomach with my arm. My hands were bloody which wasn't a good sign. I needed help, and quickly.

Without noticing, my feet took me to the place I felt safe and where I knew my friend was.

The bookstore had its lights on. I open the door and saw a blonde head bent over a book. A noise gave me away.

Mac looked up and her eyes bulged.

"Dani…?" She asked as if she wasn't sure it was me.

"Hi there Mac…" That was the last thing I said because darkness, the darkness I have been fighting against for a while, took me captive. And I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Review and comment :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't realize eyelashes could hurt. Mine did.

My eyes were so heavy that I thought someone put glue on them so I never open them again.

My arms, hell, all of my body aches. I feel someone sitting next to me and order myself to open my eyes and to not look defenseless.

Blue eyes against green eyes.

"Mac…" My voice sounded strange. Older.

Mac smiled and I thought I would never, ever, get back to see her smile again. Last time I saw her, she had a sword against my back and she only didn't killed me because I found a portal and escaped.

But, now, she didn't look angry with me. My heart beat raced in my chest. Would she kill me now that I was hurt enough to not fight her back?

"I'm glad you're awake." She said.

I tried to raise my body but it was as if I didn't command my limbs anymore. They were glued to the bed and the only thing that moved were my eyes and my lips.

"How do you feel?" Mac asked.

"Like someone run me over." She bent her head and I could swear that her eyes were shinning with tears. Was she crying because of me? Was I dying?

"How long have I been…"

"Four years. You have been in Faery for four years." She looked at me. She was indeed crying. "We couldn't find you. The last time I saw you I just wanted to talk but you needed to stop for a while to listen. And then you just disappeared. I was desperate. Ryodan…" Just his name made my heart beat faster. If I was in Faery for four years I was now eighteen and Ryo probably isn't really happy that I missed work. "Ryodan destroyed half of Dublin looking for you and only Barrons stopped him or else he would… I don't know. I never saw something like that, he was unsettled, furious and I guess the best word is desperate." She said shaking her head. Damn I was in so much trouble.

"And then that bitch Jo released Cruce." Wow, rewind.

"Jo what?!"

Mac rose from the bed and went to the window. The wind shook the leaves from the trees outside.

"Jo was jealous of you. Ryodan didn't want anything to do with her and she was pissed. Cruce was locked in the Abbey and I guess he promised her things and she let him out."

No way, not Jo.

"What happened to her?" I asked. The Nine probably punished her.

"Cruce did. He just wanted out, once he was freed he killed her." Mac turned to me again and her eyes were sad. "I can't say that I wanted her alive but that was no glory way to die."

My mind couldn't wrap around the things Jo had done.

"And Cruce?" If he was out then we were in so much trouble. Cruce and the Crimson Hag, together, they would destroy the world.

"Escaped… We don't know."

I wanted to get up from this bed, I wanted to find Dancer and tell him everything that happened. We needed to start planning a way to capture Cruce again.

"Dani, I know we have a lot to talk… we need to clarify certain things but… What is your relationship with Ryodan?"

Oh no, we so wouldn't go there.

"I saw how worried and desperate he was when he found out you were missing. The rest of them were too but him, he is in love with you."

I couldn't think about that now. I didn't want to think about that now, or ever.

"Mac, I need to rest… I'm sorry." There was so much that I wanted to tell her but I was starting to feel my body shutting down and the last thing I wanted was to talk about Ryo.

She nodded, understanding what I didn't said. She turned her back and left the room.

I closed my eyes and thought that a few minutes of rest would do me good.

* * *

**Please tell me if I should continue to write and tell me what you think about the fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

I open my eyes and the first thing I feel is a shiver down my body. I'm not alone in the room. And it's not Mac.

I freeze. Trying to understand what surrounds me and where I am.

I'm in Mac's room, the pillows are pink and the blankets are fluffy and warm. I move my fingers and rejoice when I feel them move. I don't have my sword but, damn, if I go without a fight.

I raise my body and sit on the bed.

The room is dark but I can see his silhouette sitting on the sofa chair. His eyes meet mine and I'm captive.

My body doesn't feel my own. I can't understand why the way he looks at me makes me want to… I don't know, take my clothes off and through myself at him.

"Ryo…" I say. My voice sounds older and I remember that I was in Faery for four years. I sounded and probably looked older. And if by the indicating of Mac's shirt hugging tight on my breast I would say my body did quite change.

He rose from the chair and came to stand at the end of the bed. His face hidden in the shadows, his hands in his pants pockets, his body wrapped in a suit that hugged him tight and showed his muscles.

I looked away. The last thing I wanted was him noticing how unsettled he was making me feel.

"You changed." A statement. His voice aroused some kind of warm feeling inside me.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to ask him about Cruce and Jo, and about the guys and… if I was in a lot of troubles.

Suddenly he was right in front of me. His hand was on my check and his eyes watched me for infinite time. I swallowed and his eyes followed the action. I should be feeling disgusted and outraged but, I wanted his warmth, his…

I shocked my head and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Personal space dude, ever heard of it?!"

His lips smirked and he touched his forehead to mine. Air was something hard to take from my lungs. I heard him inhale and realize he was smelling me. When I went to tell him to get off me, he vanished and then he was with his back against the wall.

My chest went up and down with the air my lungs were desperate to breathe.

"Tonight, at 8. Don't. Be. Late."

And he left. He just left.

What the hell was his problem?! He couldn't come here and just order me around!

* * *

**This one is a small chapter but I promise the next one is big ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Have fun!**

* * *

Chester was my personal hell on earth. Everywhere I looked I wanted to kill someone. I took a deep breath and got inside the bar. The music pumping in the air, the smell of sex and God knows what else made me want to turn my back and get the hell out of here… or kill all of them, which probably wasn't a good idea.

Strong arms came around my shoulders and a cinnamon smell invaded my nostrils. Lor.

"I missed you kid. You okay?" I heard him talk on my ear. Oh, how sweet. He missed me.

It felt good. Lor was one of my best friends and I knew I could trust him. Apart from Mac and Dancer, Lor was the one who understood me and helped me get through the day.

"I missed you too. I'm fine, but you might want to put me down. My sword doesn't want to work tonight." I replied sarcastically.

I heard him laughing and putting me down. He is even huger than I remember.

"Go, have something to drink. You're early." He said patting my head. I have to give him credit because he didn't look once at my breast. When I wake up and looked myself in the mirror I almost had a stroke. I looked like a woman. A Femme fatale. Or something. I had curves everywhere. I had boobs and ass and, according to Mac, the body that drove men crazy. Not that I wanted to know that. All I needed was to know what Ryodan wanted and get the hell out of here to go find Dancer.

Something, or rather someone caught my eye. Sitting in a chair near the wall, drinking some kind of red drink was the Unseelie boy.

I got through the crown and came to stand next to him.

"Nice to see you alive! At least you could thank the person that made that possible, don't you think?" I asked sarcastically.

The look he gave me was strange. His hair, formerly long, was now short, the unusual shade of amber his eyes had were with flicks of black and red, giving him a dangerous look.

"Danielle, so glad you come join me." His voice was different. Deep and seductive.

My body started humming and I started to sweat. I felt as if the clothes on my body were too heavy and hot for me. I needed to take them off or I would burn.

"I love this song. Want to dance it for me, love?" His voice was doing something to me. I wanted to make him stop.

"I don't know… I'm not feeling good….Stop it…" I tried to tell him. But my body was uncontrolled.

The music had a bit, a bit that made me insane with need. My hips start moving and the noise stopped. There was only me and him, and the music.

I don't know what came on to me but I took my black shirt and my skirt and stood almost naked in front of the Unseelie boy. My hands touched my body, running through it and my head fell back, my hips moved in rhythm with the song.

"Oh yeah baby…Like my new trick?" I hear Christian say. I don't what's happening to me. My body feels on fire, inside my veins is like a frenzy, a pain that only stop if he touches me.

I move onto his lap, and I feel him rub against my panties. My bra falls from my body and my breasts are free for him to touch. I feel his breath across my throat and his hands on my hips urging me to rid him.

"Oh baby…I'm going to cum…"

"Dani?" I hear my name being called, maybe Lor or Fade, but I can't stop humping Christian. My body is in pain and pleasure and I just want to… something. I need something….

I hear myself moan and that seems to make Christian even more turned on. Behind me something or someone was throw back and crashed against some window or mirror.

I feel something wet in his pants and I realize he just … Suddenly there isn't Christian anymore.

I'm on the floor and I'm in pain.

My body tosses and turn and spasm and I hear someone fighting and growling.

"It's okay kid, you're going to be fine. Don't move." Lor.

My chest is on the ground and the cold doesn't do me any good to get rid of the fever I feel inside me. I turn my head to the side but I can't see anything. So much pain. It's as if I have hot iron running through my veins and I can't breathe.

"Lor… can't…. breathe…"I was suffocating and I couldn't move my body except for the spasm I was having.

"Boss…" Lor called distressed.

I heard someone scream and when Lor patted me on the head I realized that it was me. Someone picked me up from the floor and I moan. The touch on my skin helped the feverish feeling I was having.

My hair was flying behind me as I was taken full speed to a cold room that felt so good on my hot body.

"Hang on, Dani." I heard Ryodan say next to my ear. He was the one that carried me. He laid me down on the bed and I moaned with the contrast of hot skin and fresh sheets.

Ryodan came lying next to me and his hands moved around my body. It felt so good, to be touched by him.

But then a pain so strong, so breaking hit me and I screamed with all my strength.

"Oh no…fuck." I could hear Ryodan cursing over my screams.

My arm was painfully warm and liquid. Ryodan's face appeared right in front of mine and I was awed. He was so beautiful. I felt as if I was dying but my last image it would be his face.

"I'm sorry baby… I don't know what to do…" He sounded desperate. I couldn't speak or I would have asked what was happening. By the look he had on his face, something wasn't right.

Never did I think someday I would see Ryo terrified. Afraid… to lose me. Again.

His lips crushed mine and I moaned. Really Dani, you are dying and you moan while he kisses you?!

Can you blame me?!

His kisses and his touches felt so good, the frenzy was calming in my veins but I needed more. I needed more of Ryo.

My hands grasped his hair and pulled him closer to my mouth. He growled and his right hand got lost in my hair while his left caressed my hips. When he touched my breast my hips left the bed and bumped against his hard groin.

"Dani…" he growled. I couldn't answer him and just could pray for him to not stop.

His hand squeezed my breast while I rubbed against him. I wanted more, I need more.

And I guess I was saying it because Ryo locked my hands with one of his while he kissed down my body.

His kisses were like electric shocks, I shivered and moaned. Ryo flicked his tongue on my clit and I threw my head back. He groaned with my taste and I knew I had the same effect on him that he had on me.

His fingers joined his tongue and when he thrusted one inside me I exploded. I cried out his name and rubbed against him. I wanted more, I wanted him.

I heard myself beg over and over again.

"Open your eyes." He commanded. Weakly I opened them and saw his tongue touching me intimately. His eyes were like two wells of light that burned my soul. I wanted to touch him, wanted to do to him what he was doing to me.

"So beautiful…"

I didn't know how many time I reached the pick of my pleasure. I just knew that his lips, his tongue and his fingers were marked on my body, leaving a claim. I was his.

"Mine!" I heard and moaned for the last time until the soreness and tiredness took me into an inviting, calm and delicious, darkness.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
